Secret
by SexyHazel3y3s
Summary: Secret always seem to ruin everything. What happens when you find out, your life should have been different? Your family is full of secrets, all coming out, one by one. This is a AU. I do not own anything of Twilight. Some of the characters are mine and others I have slightly changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kimi POV

"No, I hate you! It's not fair! I never get to have friends over anymore, but yet his friends might as well live here!" I screamed from up the stairs as I ran to my room.

"Kimi Nicole! Don't you dare yell at me! I raised you better than to yell at your mother!" Allison scolded from the bottom of the stairs.

Yet, another friday that I couldn't have a friend over and I couldn't go anywhere. It just was not fair. I was sixteen, but my mother treated me like I was ten. Oh, but my brother Sam, got to do whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted just because he worked for our Tribal Council. No one even knew what he did for them, all I knew was everyone thought he was the leader a gang.

Sam used to be so cool to hang out with, and I loved his girlfriend Leah. We all thought that they were going to get married one day. All that changed when he took off for two weeks about a year ago and went who knows where. He didn't tell anyone he was even going. Did he get into trouble when he got home? Hell no, he got a fucking job. Just like that.

Then, he broke Leah's heart and I wanted to scream at him. He left her for her snobby cousin Emily. He kept telling me that 'I just don't understand', 'I was too young', 'it was love at first sight'. I'm calling bullshit. He had seen Emily lots of times before all this. But whatever.

And don't get me started on my brother's new friends. Now, that he worked for the council, he became friends with Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. Jared was hot as hell, but I couldn't stand Paul. He was known around the Rez as a major playboy. He thought he was "The Spirit's Gift to Women." Ha! Don't make me laugh. Plus he never would look me in the face. I thought I had finally got Jared to notice me the other day until he brought his new girlfriend over last night. Her name was Kim. UGH. Will I ever win?

Tonight, I wanted my friend Bella to come stay the night, but no. Jacob Black and I had been friends for a few years, when Bella came back to live with her dad, I met her at a bonfire. Yeah she may be a couple years older than Jake and I, but I don't care. She is the only friend I have anymore. Sam says she is bad news, so our mother Allison said no. All I wanted to do was try and help her get over her breakup, with that stupid boyfriend who just left her in the woods. Just left her there. Sam and the guys found her, she was close to having hypothermia. Jacob and I were over at her house with her Dad, when Sam carried her out of the woods. We were all scared for her life. She hasn't been herself since, and that was a few weeks ago.

"Kimi! Come here please," Allison called, from the Kitchen.

"Coming!" Let me guess, I'm in trouble again for my attitude."UGH."

As I walked down the stairs, I could see that once again Paul was here. He was in the living room playing those stupid video games. I had to do a double take when I realized he was only wearing a pair of shorts. And, was that a tattoo?

"Oww-" Dammit, I wasn't watching where I was going and walked right into Sam.

"Watch what you're doing Sam!" I yelled

"Me? I haven't moved since you stepped off the stairs, maybe you should stop staring at Paul and watch where you are walking little sis."

"UGH! Don't call me that, you know I hate it. And I wasn't staring!"

"Kimi! Stop yelling at your brother and come here."

As I walked past Sam, I heard him and Paul start laughing. I hate brother's and their friends. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily. Oh great, what kind of torture am I getting now?

"Emily has come over to hang out with you for a bit while I work the late shift. Is that okay with you?" My mother said ever so sweetly.

"Hey Kimi, I thought maybe we could have a girls night, get to know each other better," said Emily.

You have got to be kidding me. "I don't need a babysitter, Mom."

"You are right, you don't, but we figured you wouldn't want to stay here by yourself. Sam won't be here, he has something to do for the Elders," Emily said, extra bubbly then normal.

"She is right Kimi. I know you don't like being here alone. Emily is just trying to help and be sisterly."

"I don't need a damn sister. I don't need a new friend. I have a friend, but someone thinks she is bad news so I can't see her. I had someone I saw as a sister and 'Miss Bubbles' over here chased her off!" I could feel my face getting red from anger.

"KIMI! That is, enough! I will not sit here and listen to you talk bad about my fiancée like that!" Sam yelled, as he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him. I had never seen him so mad before. His face was red, and his hand felt like it was on fire. He looked like he was shaking. I didn't care. I was pissed. "Your what?! Your fiancée? Are you fucking kidding me?"

The next thing I knew, Emily was in front of Sam trying to calm him down and Paul was pulling me away with my back pulled into his chest. Gosh Paul's body was warm. And I could feel an electric current running down my back and arms. My anger must have really gotten to me. Emily had her hand on Sam's chest and that's when I noticed her ring. "You have got to be kidding me, you gave her Grandma's ring. That was supposed to be Leah's!"

"Sam get outside man!" Paul yelled, as he started pushing me behind him.

All hell broke lose. I was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder, and carried up the stairs. Leaving the kitchen, I saw this shimmer and then where Sam was standing there was a huge Black Wolf. I mean it was huge, like the size of a horse. Emily and my mom were on the ground, Paul was on his knees trying to help them. Blood was everywhere.

Once up the stairs and in my room, I'm dropped on my bed, It's then that recognized Jared as my savior.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kimi, are you okay? What happened?" Jared rushed out, as he frantically checked to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine! Where the hell did you come from? Where did that wolf come from? Why is there so much blood in the kitchen?" I'm crying at this point. I didn't know what the hell just happened.

"One minute I'm yelling at Sam, the next you are carrying me away and a huge black wolf in the place where my brother was." I somehow managed to crawl into Jared's lap, crying into his chest.

Jared lifted my face to look at him with his finger. "I was walking home from seeing Kim when I heard the yelling, I ran to the back door and got to you as fast as I could. Kimi, there are a lot of things going on right now, but right now I need you to stop crying. I need you to go call Sue Clearwater and tell her to get here. I promise that you will get your answers but right now, I really need your help." I could barely breathe let alone talk, so I just nodded my head and got up.

Jared put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back down stairs. The wolf was gone, I caught a glimpse of Paul as he ran out the door yelling to Jared. "I'm going to find Sam!"

There was blood everywhere in the Kitchen. Emily and my mom were still on the floor. Emily looked to be breathing but my mom, she was so pale and not moving.

"MOM!" I tried to go to her but Jared stopped me.

He told me it's too late. My crying came back, causing me to barely see straight.

"Kimi listen to me." Jared tried to get me to look at him, "Listen, your mom is gone, there is nothing we can do, but we have to help Emily. Emily is everything to your brother. If we lose her, we may lose your him."

What was he talking about? How could we lose Sam.

" I know what you're thinking, and I told you that your questions will get answered but first we have to take care of her."

After taking a deep breath, I was barely was able to speak, "Okay, I'm going to run and call Sue. Then, I will come back and help." I felt like I was autopilot.

I ran out of the Kitchen to call Sue. When I got off the phone, I returned back to the kitchen. Jared was on the floor next to Emily with a towel on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. I sat down next to him and told him that Sue's on her way.

"I need you to hold this towel here until Sue gets here" Jared placed my hand on the towel and started to get up.

"Jared! Where are you going?" I shrieked, starting to freak out.

"I have to go find Sam and Paul. I will be back as fast as I can. I promise you'll be just fine. Sue should be here anytime." Before I could protest anymore, he was gone.

So, here I am, sitting on my kitchen floor, surrounded by blood. My mother's lifeless body next to me and my brother's fiancée laying in front of me with claw marks down her face, neck, and chest.

What have I done? Why did Sam get so mad? Why did I get so mad?

I turned to look at my mom and her eyes were open, just staring at me. I reached my free hand over and wiped the blood from her face. I placed my hand over her eyes, and closed them.

"Please Great Spirits, watch over my mom! I love you, mom, and I'm so sorry." I wiped the tears from my face before I realize I had my mother's blood on my hand. Oh well.

I turned my attention back to Emily. She looked like she was starting to come to. She tried to say something just as Sue and Leah came running into the house calling for me.

"In here!" was all I could get out between sobs. All I heard were gasps from the two standing in the doorway to the kitchen before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kimi. Wake up Kimi!" I could barely recognize the voice as Leah as she tried to wake me up.

I started to open my eyes but all I see was a bright light.

"Hold on, let me turn off the light." I can hear her run across the room and hit the switch.

I tried opening my eyes again and I was face to face with Leah.

"Damn Leah, space please," I said with a laugh.

"Sorry, you gave us a little scare. You passed out on us."

"How long have I been out?" I whined, rubbing my eyes.

"About 10 Hours. That's why I said you scared us."

Wow, 10 hours. Gosh, my head hurts. All of the sudden, everything that happened came rushing back to me.

"Oh my gosh, Leah, where is Sam? How is Emily? Is she ok? I have to get up and clean the kitchen. Wait..." I looked around the room and it dawned on me that I'm not in my room. I'm not even in my house.

"Leah, where am I?"

Leah started laughing at me, sitting on the bed next to me.

Good to know Leah acts the same with me like she always did.

"Relax Chica, one question at a time. My bastard ex is at the Tribal Clinic with the skank. She is awake and on pain meds. She had to have a transfusion, the bitch lost a lot of blood. She will be fine, but she will have some pretty gross scars. Karma served her right, don't you think? You helped save her life by holding that towel. Well, until you passed out on us," Leah said with a snort. "Don't worry about your kitchen, it's taken care of. As for where you are, Paul's guest room. His mom is coming home early from work to stay with you. My mom is busy with claw face. And we didn't want you staying alone right now," she explained, staring down at me.

"Oh. Well, I should probably get up and go check on Sam," I said while trying to get up, but Leah stops me.

"No can do Kimi, you're under strict orders of bed rest for the rest of the day. You went into shock, so my mom ordered no more stress today. So, I have to make you something to eat and then I'll be back to check on you in a few hours."

Before I could say anything, she is out the door. Well, crap, what the heck am I supposed to do here by myself in a house I don't know. No way I'm staying in bed all day. Gosh, I hope Paul isn't home. What about his parents, what must they think of me being here.

Looking around the room, I could see the things that were here. Or should I say wasn't here. The only things in there were a bed, dresser with a mirror over it, and a chair. Nothing else. Nothing over the windows, no pictures. Just bare white walls.

Leah brought me breakfast, but I couldn't bring myself to eat. Its smelt good, but I just couldn't. It was scrambled eggs. My mom used to make the best eggs. I just sat there and stared at them. I could feel the tears starting to run down my cheeks. Leah looked torn between comforting me and running as fast and as far as she could. Leah just didn't do the crying thing. So, she walked away and left me alone. ALONE. I hate that feeling. The anger came back again. I hated myself. I hated my mom for giving up. I hated Sam. I hated all secrets and lies.

"UGGHHHH!" Screaming, I threw the plate of eggs at the door.

I heard the plate hit the floor and shatter. Throwing my head back on the bed, I covered my face with the pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

I must of either passed out again or fallen asleep. When I woke up, the plate and eggs were cleaned up and I had a fresh change of clothes on the chair along with a note. I walked over to the chair and read the note.

"Kimi, Leah stopped by with these while you were asleep. Shower is down the hall, last door on your left. Paul"

For some reason a small smile crossed my face. I grabbed up my clothes and took off to the shower. Passing a clock in the hall, it read 1:30 in the afternoon. It had been about 18 hours since Hell hit the Uley house.

Walking into the bathroom, I noticed it wasn't what I had expected. It was clean, and smelled good. The smell of the beach and the forest all in one. Mmmm that was amazing.

After my shower, I started to get dressed but for some reason my pants didn't fit. What was I going to do? I didn't want to put those bloody clothes back on.

Maybe I could sneak into Paul's room and find a pair of shorts or something that I could make fit till Leah could bring me another pair of mine. Opening the bathroom door, I listened for anyone in the house. When I heard nothing, I walked out in only my black t-shirt, bra, and underwear. Slowly making my way to the door across from the room I was sleeping in, I cautiously opened the door and quickly went inside. When I turned around from shutting the door, I walk right into the last person I wanted to see. Paul Lahote.

Shit, now what? I couldn't even seem to look up at him. I just stared at his gorgeous bare chest. After what seems like forever, Paul started to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you went into the wrong room little Uley. You are staying in the room acr..." He couldn't even finish what he was saying before seeing my dilemma.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants? If Sam walked in right now, he'd have my ass."

"Oh shut up Paul. I'm not lost. The pants that Leah brought over for me don't fit, so I was hoping that I could...," I said shyly, until he cut me off.

"Steal some of mine? As if they would fit you." He said with a chuckle. That made me mad for some reason. My head shot up and was about to defend myself, when I looked into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a heads up guys. I will be posting new chapters once of twice a week. The more reviews, I faster I will post. Please Please review._ Paul's POV

Those eyes. Those beautiful baby blue eyes. How the hell did this happen? 'I have been diligent about avoiding meeting the eyes of any female. How could I have let this happen? What the fuck were the spirits thinking? Sam is going to kill me! FUCK! What have I gotten myself into?

Why haven't I noticed her before now? Oh that's right, I wanted to live. Gosh, those eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I take that back. All of Kimi is beautiful. Her amazing long brown hair is still wet from her shower.

Her rustic skin was a few shades lighter than mine. She had those full kissable lips that I was drawn to. She came up to the middle of my chest and I could easily imagine her resting her head against me. My shorts were growing tight against my manhood as I took in her perfect curves. And she was standing in front of me without pants! She was already driving me crazy. Her smell, oh my God that smell! A mix of wildflowers and apples. I found myself wanting to just bathe myself in it for hours. All my wolf wanted was to claim her.

Come on Paul, snap out of it. Fight this. She is your Alpha's little sister. She just lost her mom at her brothers hand, or should I say paw. But man, she's perfect. She already means everything to me. Sam could beat me within an inch of my life and I wouldn't care. She is my imprint and I'll go through anything for her. Imprint? Wow! Who would have thought I would imprint, let alone on Sam's little sister?

I'm brought out of my dream-like-daze, by the most angelic voice.

"Paul, what the hell was that?"

Shit! Did I say any of that out loud? I sure as hell hoped I hadn't.

"What do you mean? You are the one who came in here looking for my clothes." I snapped.

Shit. Why did I snap at her. She is still very confused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. You just kind of caught me off guard."

"It's fine. What I meant to ask was, did you feel that? I'm sure you are going to think I'm some stupid little girl, but it felt like the Earth shifted. Now, all I can do is think about kissing you." Kimi said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

A big smile spread across my face. "Kissing me, huh?"

"UGH, I hate you, Paul Lahote. I'm going back to my room!" Kimi shouted, all but running out the door.

Shit I pissed her off. Dammit , Lahote. She's still upset about yesterday. Now, you have practically laughed in her face.

I went after her. She was about to shut the door in my face, but I was able to stop it with my hand.

"Dammit Paul. Just leave me alone," Kimi sobbed out her words of anger.

"Kimi, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it like that. I was not making fun of you," I rushed my words out, not even sure they make sense.

"I felt it too. All of it and more. There's so much I want to tell you. And there are so many answers I can give you to the questions I'm sure you may have about what happened yesterday and just now in my room. And I will tell you, but not right now. Right at this moment, I just... I just want to...Ugh" Screw it, I couldn't talk right. I just had to show her.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It felt amazing. I could feel a crazy electric current run through my body and into her's.

Kimi's POV

Oh my gosh he really has problems. Is he having fun mocking me? I'm glad he sees me as a fucking joke. I wish he would just leave me alone.

Just as, I was about to tell him to fuck off, his lips were on mine. His lips and mine just molded together like they were meant for each other. Dammit, Kimi, what are you doing? What is he doing? Maybe he wasn't making fun of me, and he really did feel the same thing that I did. Why do I feel like I stuck my lips into a light socket? I felt the same current when I was pressed to Paul's chest yesterday in the kitchen.

My body seemed to have a mind of it's own. I could feel myself press more against him. His hands found my waist. His fingers slightly dug into my skin as he gripped my hips. He was hesitant, trying to hold back. Pushing up on my tippy toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands tangled in his short, cropped, raven black hair. His grip on my hips loosened. I whimpered at the loss of his forcefulness he had on me. I tugged on his hair trying to convey to him that this was what I wanted. His hands soon moved down and cupped my ass cheeks, lifting me off the ground. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist. His arousal had become apparent against my fabric covered love mound. The mere thought of his obvious size, my body betrayed me with my own arousal.

Paul stopped kissing and just stared at me. Then, he seemed to sniff the air or something. All I knew was, one minute I'm looking at his gorgeous brown eyes, and the next there was a yellow ring around them. They were kind of trippy, but for some reason it relaxed me. Just as fast as he had stopped, he was back to kissing me. He walked us back to his room. Shutting his door, he pressed me against the door. His arousal had grown and now was pressing hard against my own. I broke the kiss as a moan escaped my throat.

My body was betraying me. To think, I hated Paul a few hours ago, now all I could think about was getting him inside me. I mean come on, I was still a virgin and I'd never had those thoughts before. Not even toward Jared.

Paul's mouth never stopped. He kissed along my jaw up to my ear, down my neck, to my collar bone. Right at the junction of my neck and shoulder, he sucked my skin into his mouth. I knew it would leave a mark, but I did not care. I loved the idea of being covered in marks by him. Another moan escaped me, louder this time. And just like that he all but drops me on my ass, and steps back.

"What the fuck is your problem Paul?" I yelled.

"You are my best friend's little sister. And I'm pretty sure you are still a virgin. UGH! I want so badly to just fuck your brains out, but I can't." he said in a stern voice. His hands were in his hair, pulling at the roots.

He was confusing the hell out of me. "Why the hell not? It's not like I'm telling no." I snapped at him, leaning against the door.

Paul walks back to me. Placing both his hands on either side of my head on the door. I could feel the heat rolling off his body. He smelt like the beach and forest.

Holy shit, his bathroom. I could smell him in his bathroom. But how, how could I smell him so easily? UGH. Why is he just standing there staring at me like I have two heads or something, but yet so lovingly?

"Kimi you just don't understand. I'm scared. What if I can't control it. I can't hurt you without hurting myself," Paul half whines. He lowered his gaze down to the hickey on my neck. "I could have lost control and hurt you."

Slowly, I took his face in my hands and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Paul, I know you won't hurt me. I don't know how I know, but I just do. Plus, you aren't asking me to do anything with you that I don't already want to do." I took a deep breath for I finished.

"Paul I want you so bad it hurts. My body aches for you. Please, I want this just as much as you do. Please, don't reject me." I felt kind of embarrassed for my words, but he seemed to understand how I felt.

"You are going to be the death of me girl," Paul said, with a smile. "I could never reject you. I'm more afraid you won't want me. And when Sam finds out, and he will find out, believe me, he is going to have my hide as a rug."

All I could do was giggle. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Sammie" I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his chest.

That made him laugh. "If we are going to do this, then we have to go slow," Paul spoke, ever so slowly.

But I couldn't answer him with words. I didn't have any. I didn't want it slow, but as long as I got him, I didn't care. He got his answer by a soft gentle kiss to his lips. Pulling back, I looked up at him. Those eyes were going to drive me crazy. There was so much love in them. His eyes drop from mine to where I was biting on my bottom lip. He captured my lips with his and sucked my lip out from between my teeth. My eyes felt as if they would roll into the back of my head.

He wrapped one arm around my back while the other hooked my legs from behind the knees. Hoisting me up into a bridal style, he carried me over to his bed. Setting me down on his king size bed, stationing himself in between my legs. Paul had one hand on my hip and the other on cupped my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, while gazing lovingly at me.

I tried to kiss him, but he stopped me. "Let me lead this, please," Paul said, placing his forehead on mine.

I just nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lemon ahead! Remember, the more reviews the faster I post. And I want to thank those of you who have reviewed. Also, I wanted to remind everybody, i do know own anything Twilight. This is just my twist of events plus new characters._**

Chapter 5

 ** _Paul's POV_**

This girl was going to kill me. And the wolf wasn't helping. I kept hearing him in my mind. Claim her. She is our mate. Over and over. He didn't seem to understand, she was also the Alpha's little sister.

I reached for the hem for her shirt, pulling it up and over her beautiful face. It was harder than I could have ever imagined, to take things slow.

Throwing her shirt over my shoulder, I placed one hand back at her hip and the other slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Removing her bra from her, I slowly laid her back onto my bed. God, she was so beautiful and so innocent with her hair fanned out behind her on my pillow. And the smile that played on her face was incredible.

Leaning down, I peppered her neck and shoulders with gentle kisses. I found her silky breast with my wandering hand and her luscious pink nipple with my mouth. Suckaling on her nipple between my teeth, I gently nipped at it. Kimi's breathing quickened as her arousal grew. The smell was becoming overwhelming to both myself and my wolf.

"Paul" Kimi moaned as she started to squirm beneath me. She rubbed her legs together, trying hard to create the friction she wanted. Moving my hand down her stomach to the waistband of her panties, I could feel her squirming stop. Sliding my hand between her skin and the lacey fabric, soon found her slick wet mound.

"You're so wet Kimi. Do I do this to you?" I seductively spoke against her soft skin.

I didn't get a answer. "Kimi, I asked Do I make you wet?" Slipping my index finger between her folds and into her tight pussy.

"Yes, Paul," she moaned. Her body started to slightly shake, while I pumped my finger in and out of her.

"Baby girl, you are so tight but yet so wet. I'm not going to have to do much for you to be ready for me." I then put in a second finger and picked up my rhythm.

"Aww Paul that feels so good!" she moaned loudly.

I could feel her body start to tighten around my fingers, preparing for that first orgasm.

"Let go, don't hold back Kimi." I thrusted my fingers into her harder, waiting for her release.

"Paaull! Oh god!" She screamed.

As I felt her body release, I push a third finger, push past her hymen, stretching her.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you. I tried to make it hurt as less as possible." I cooed to her.

"Paul will you please stop babying me. I want you inside me so bad. Please, let me feel what I do to you." Kimi seductively pouted. God that was hot.

 ** _Kimi's POV_**

Sitting up just a bit so I could reach into his shorts, I felt the velvety soft skin of his shaft. Wow, this is really going to hurt. HIs cock twitched at my touch. Gliding my hand up his member I could feel pre cum leaking out of the tip. Unsure if I were doing it right, I started biting my lip. I circled the tip of his cock with my thumb, smearing the warm liquid all over.

Paul let out a grunt moan that sent a jolt of ecstasy right to my center. Instantly my folds were soaked, causing my juices to run down my legs. Paul caught my attention when I heard him take in a deep breath. I was sure his eyes would roll into the back of his head this time. After just a few seconds, I found myself on my back again, with Paul's hips between my thighs. He was holding his weight off me with an arm on either side of me. His yellow ringed, lust filled eyes were boring holes into me. That full bottom lip of his between his teeth.

"Enough playing." Paul growled. Reaching down he tore my panties off with one quick flick of his wrist. And just as quickly, he discarded his own shorts.

Grasping his pulsing member, he rubbed the head against my swollen clit. I thought I was going to lose control, when I felt his cock at my entrance.

"Awwww. Please, Paul, don't tease me." Without thinking it through anymore, I bucked my hips up, impaling myself with his rock hard cock.

"Fuck," Paul growled as I let out my own moan to match his.

Damn that really hurt. I felt my walls stretching to accommodate for his size. One single tear found its way down my cheek before I even realized it. That hurt just a little more than I thought it would, but I loved the feeling of being so full.

"Baby I am so sorry, I told you we should take it slow. I knew I was going to hurt you," Paul cooed as he started to pull out.

"NO! Please, don't. I'm okay now. The pain is gone, I promise, " I cried out as I reached out to take his face in my hands. Pulling his lips to mine, I slightly bucked my hips to reassure him of what I wanted.

"So tight, so wet. There is no way I'm going to last long." He said, breaking our kiss. Gripping my hips, he pulled his cock almost all the way out until just the head remand. I whimpered at the loss of him.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," he whispered, just as he slammed his hips into mine. Slowly he pumped his rock hard cock in and out, going deeper each time until I was filled to the hilt. Moan after moan, I could feel myself getting close to another release.

"Paul, faster please. I'm so close." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

Sitting up on his knees, Paul reached between us to my throbbing clit. Rubbing his thumb in circles around the sensitive nub, his eyes sought out mine. My eyes started to close out of pure pleasure.

"Keep those beautiful eyes open, I want to see them when you cum for me. Let go Kimi. Cum for me." He thrusted hips into me faster and more violently.

My eyes snapped open. My hands gripped the sheets, and I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Paul, I'm cumming," I yelled, screaming in ecstasy.

My legs tried to squeeze tight against Paul's sides as my orgasm rocked my body. I shook from the pure force of my release. After a few more thrusts, Paul released his warm seed inside me with a loud growl that seemed to of come from deep in his chest. Once he recovered, he rolled to the side. dropping to the bed. The combination of our fluids gushed from my pussy, running down my legs and on to the bed. Pulling me to his chest, he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Sam is going to kill us, but I don't care. That was incredible," I choked out, still trying to fully catch my breath.

"You have no idea how right you are beautiful." Paul chuckled. " But you are so worth it."

Laying my head on his chest, my eyes began to close. I didn't realize just how tired our activities were going to make me.

"Paul, can we take a nap now?" Yawning, I looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Go to sleep Kimi, we have about an hour before anyone is due to be here." He said kissing my forehead.

Resting my ear over his heart, his heartbeat and warm embrace seemed to lull me to sleep in just a few moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember, the more reviews the faster I post. And I want to thank those of you who have reviewed. Also, I wanted to remind everybody, I do not own anything Twilight. This is just my twist of events plus new characters.

Paul's POV

I'd been awake for about 5 minutes, just staring down at the beautiful girl in my arms. She made the cutest noises in her sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming about?

Just as I was about to wake her, the front door opened downstairs. After getting a good whiff of the air, I recognized who it was. Oh Shit it's Sam.

"Fuck" I growled. Sam was going to flip his lid.

"Kimi, it's time to get up. Hurry! Sam is down stairs." I whisper yelled, shaking my imprint awake. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Sam's name.

"Shit!" she gasped.

Jumping out of my bed, I reached for the shorts on the floor. I threw Kimi one of my shirts as I quickly pulled on my shorts. Sam was going to know we had sex the second he hit the stairs, no point in trying to hide it. Kimi quickly pulled the shirt down over her body. You could see small bruises on her hips from my fingertips, and the ignoramus hickey on her neck. She looked hot as hell with those marks and in my shirt.

"Paul Fucking Lahote! I'm going to kill you" Sam yelled as he hit the top step, just before throwing my bedroom door open with a thud.

Pushing Kimi behind me and out of the way of my very pissed off Alpha, "Calm down, Sam. It's not what you think."

I stood up to my full height, I was still a good 2 inches shorter than him. His face was red and his body started to shake. Great, he is going to phase in my room, with my imprint right behind me.

"Calm down? Are you serious? I'm at Emily's bedside in the hospital and you are here fucking my little sister! Paul, you have done some stupid shit, but this really takes the cake!" The vein in his neck was pulsing, about to pop at of his skin. I had never seen him this pissed and still be in control of his wolf. I could feel my own wolf close to the surface due to the tension and the urge to protect my mate.

Kimi's POV

"Sammie, please just listen. Let us explain." I yelled from my place behind Paul.

Slowly emerging out from beside Paul, I took ahold of his hand, intertwining our fingers. Looking up at him, our eyes met as if magnetic. His eyes were so full of love for me but also fear of what was to come. Breaking the gaze between us, his eyes returned to a still shaking Sam.

"She's my imprint, Sam." Paul boldly announced.

Imprint? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Full of confusion, my eyes shifted between the two men in front of me.

"NO! Hell no Lahote! Stay the hell away from her!" Sam raged.

"Sam, you know better than anyone that I can't stay away from her!" Paul hollered back.

What are they talking about? Just the thought of Paul being away from me, made my heart start to ache. My body began to feel like it was on fire.

"Why of all people, did you have to imprint on her?" Sam groans with a look of defeat painted on his face. His temper seemed to have died down and was no longer shaking.

"Sam, you know I couldn't control what happened." Paul sighed.

Again, with this imprint shit? Looking up at Paul again, I ask the million dollar question, "What's an imprint?"

"You didn't even tell her first Lahote! What the hell man!" Sam scolded Paul.

"I'm sorry man, everything happened so fast." Paul defended himself.

Ugh, Will you two just stupid up.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

We all turned to see Paul's mom Liz standing in the hall wearing her nurse's uniform, her arms crossed at her chest. With all the arguing, no one heard her come home.

Embarrassed would be an understatement. Standing there in only Paul's huge shirt, with him and my brother practically at each other's throats, then all the events of the last 2 days hit me like a ton of bricks. My body started to feel like I was walking through flames. My legs became too weak for me to stand. Falling to the floor, Paul caught my head before it hit the hardwood floor. Sam was at my side just as fast. Soon Liz was on my other side. I could see them talking, maybe even yelling, but I couldn't hear them. What's wrong with me? Then, everything went black.

Sam's POV

"Holy shit, she's on fire! What the hell did you do to her Paul?" I was freaking out.

She feels like she has a 'fever' like the rest of us got before the phase. But that's impossible. Females aren't supposed to phase.

"Paul what happened? Has she been sick all day? I'm not even going to ask why she is only wearing your shirt, you can explain that later." Liz rushed into nurse mode.

"Let's get her up and onto the bed. Sam go to the bathroom and grab a hand towel, wet it in the sink with cool water. Go now, hurry!"

I ran from the room only to return in half the time it should of taken a normal person. Paul finally could breathe enough to answer his mom. He was sitting on the bed with Kimi's head in his lap, stroking her hair. The imprint bond was making this hard for him. I knew that feeling all too well.

"She passed out last night from the stress of what happened with Emily and Allison. According to Sue, she was out for about 10 hours due to shock. Leah made her eggs this morning but she wouldn't eat them. She probably hasn't eaten in 24 hours. She fell back asleep for another 7 hours. When she got up, she took a shower." Paul recalled all he knew.

"Then, Paul deflowered her" I growled.

"Not now Sam please," Paul whined. "I said I was sorry. It just happened."

"Both of you shut up right now! Paul run down stairs and call Sue. Tell her to get here as soon as she can, I think Kimi has the 'fever'. Then, call Jared, and send him to sit with Emily." Liz rushed out. Paul looks so torn from being with my sister and doing what he was told.

"Paul stay here, I'll go." I sighed, getting up to leave.

I hear Paul thank me as I walked out of the room.

Walking down the stairs of the Lahote house, the events of the last 24 hours were on repeat. Things are kind of confusing but then again, they are starting to make some sort of sense. Kimi has been more moody lately but I just figured it had to do with her being a teenage girl. I think that was half wrong. None of the legends or journals say anything about females phasing, so it was never a concern. I'll be at Old Quil's door tomorrow morning letting him in on this new development. Who knows how long it will take before her first phase. One thing is for sure. Once again, this is the Cullens' fault, and they will be hearing from me.

Reaching for the telephone on the wall next to the back door, I dialed up Sue's cell.

"Hello? Paul? Liz? Is everything ok with Kimi?" Leah questioned from the other end of the line.

"Leah, it's Sam."

"Sam, what the fuck do you want?" Leah barked

"Leah, just listen tell Sue we need her here as soon as she can. Kimi has spiked a fever and passed out again. Please just do this for me. Do this for Kimi." I snapped

"Sam, she is on her way" Leah murmurs in a sad voice

Just before Leah hung up the telephone, I had one more request. "Leah, come with your mom. There are things going on around us, and now they may concern you."

"Okay whatever" Leah growled as she hang up.

Next, I dialed up Jared.

"Hello" Jared growls into the telephone.

"Jared stop the growling. I need you to come be with Kimi. She has spiked a fever. I've got to get back to Emily. The pull is getting hard to be away from her. " I roared.

"Sam? What the hell happened? What do you mean by fever?" Jared asked

"Long story. Just get here please and bring Kim. We'll have a Pack meeting later."

"Okay man. We're on our way." Jared rushed out just before the line went dead.

Paul's POV

What the hell is going on? This all seems too familiar. But females can't phase! Can they? Why Kimi? Why now?

"Paul, look at me" my mom broke the silence in a comforting voice.

Slowly my eyes left the face of my imprint to look at her.

"Paul, Kimi is your imprint, isn't she? Don't look at me all surprised. I have known about the pack since you first phased. Growing up with the legends and paying attention more than most people, I figured it out. That is why you spend most of the time at Sam's. And I know I'm not supposed to know, but I do." she said with a little sarcasm.

"Plus I kind of followed you one night. I don't know how you didn't hear me. I fell twice" she giggles.

Wow, I didn't see that coming. How did I not know she had followed me?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N... Guys im so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Some personal reasons on top of working on another story.

Paul's POV

What seemed like hours, passed before Sam returned from downstairs. He walked over and stood by me.

"Sue is on her way and so is Jared. When he gets here, I'll be going back to be with Emily." Sam said, his voice weary, looking to be torn.

"Paul, I know I can trust you with my sister's life. Please watch her and call the hospital when she wakes up."

"You got it man. And thanks for understanding. I know it has to be hard being away from Emily. Go to her, and we'll take care of Kimi." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Go on. Get back to your girl." with a smile, and a little shove.

"Liz, thanks for everything." Sam sighed with just a very small smile.

Hearing Jared come in down stairs, Sam met him at the top of the stairs, Thanked him and left.

Jared and Kim came in the room as my mom was leaving. "I'm going to go wait for Sue down stairs, I'm sure you guys will want to talk. Yell if she wakes up before I get back."

Bringing my gaze back to Kimi's face, I could see her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. I wished she would come back to me.

"So, I see why Sam told me to get over here" Jared said a little sarcastic. "You imprinted on her, then fucked her didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up Jared!" growling, I shifted my eyes to meet his. How dare he sit there and bad mouth like that. I could feel my wolf growing uneasy."Are you here to talk shit or are you here to help?" I growl while glaring at him. Before he can answer I continue.

"Kimi is showing signs of having the 'fever'. We have no idea if she is going to phase or not. And even if she does, we do not know how long it will take or if it will be like ours. Sue is on her way here to check her out. She was there with us before we phased, so we are hoping she can help."

Just then, I heard the door open downstairs. I heard my mom updating Sue. Leah came in from the car and walked up the stairs. Walking in the room she jumped into nurse's assistant mode.

"Paul and Jared out. Me and Kim are going to get Kimi dressed."

"I'm not leaving her." I growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" Leah snorted

"Leah, It's ok. Paul you can stay and help. Jared why don't you and Kim go have a talk with Leah. Fill her in on some of the things that have happened today." Sue said with sadness.

"Yes ma'am." Jared sighed.

Leah, Jared, and Kim left the room together. I waited until I heard them leave the house before I

confronted my mom and Sue.

"Sue do you really think she is going to phase?" I asked hoping we were all wrong. Do not get me wrong, it would be awesome for my imprint to be a wolf with me, but I hated the idea of her going through the pain of everything.

"Let's just get her dressed, let me check her out and hopefully i'll be able to tell you something." Sue instructed.

Lifting Kimi's head from my lap, I tried to place her in a sitting position. Sue pulled my shirt over her head from her body. I turned my head to the side, so that I couldn't see her beautiful body in my arms. Sue and my mom helped each other pull a dark red tank top over Kimi's head and down over her chest.

Laying Kimi back on the bed as I dragged myself out from under her, Sue started trying to put underwear on her. My wolf was becoming unhappy with the idea of our mate being handled while she is unconscious, even if it is just Sue and my mom. The deep growl from my chest caused Sue to stop, both her and my mom looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Paul don't think that just because you are a wolf that I'm afraid of you. You know damn well that we aren't going to hurt Kimi. Just let us finish getting her dressed, then you can go back to sitting with her." My mother scolded me.

Whining, I walked backwards to the wall. Leaning on it, I tried to keep the wolf under control.

Kimi's POV

Blackness. That's all I saw. I still felt like I was on fire but not as bad. It felt as if my fever was going down. I heard someone say something about phasing. What the hell did that mean and why did they think I was going to do it. Why were they talking about the legends? I could hear everything going on around me but I could not respond to anything. I tried to will myself to open my eyes with no luck.

UGH I hated this. Laying in a bed with nothing but Paul's shirt on. Embarrassing is an understatement. Thank you Sue and Liz for the clothes. Why was Paul growling? Wolf? What do you mean Paul is a Wolf? Are you telling me that the legends are true? Is that what they meant when they said I may phase?

Man, I have got to get back to reality soon or I'm going to go crazy.

Paul's POV

"Well, it looks like her fever is going down, but it's still pretty high at 103. Not share what this means. And she doesn't feel as warm as Liz said she did." Sue assured me. "I'm pretty sure she should be waking up soon. Your mother and I, are going to go check on the others. Holler when she wakes." With that they were gone.

Walking back over to the bed, I noticed Kimi's breathing started to pick up. I couldn't handle not holding her anymore. I laid down on my side, careful not to jostle her. Propping my head up with my left arm, I rested my right over her lower stomach.

"Kimi? Kimi, can you hear?" I whispered. Leaning over I placed my lips to hers, and to my surprise she kissed me back. Before my lips even left hers, I felt a smile spread across her face. Snapping my head up, I gazed into those stunning blue eyes.

"So, now can you tell me about the wolves. Well, since you guys think I may become one." Kimi said smiling.

What the heck? Did she hear everything that was said?

"I know what you're thinking, yes, I could hear everything. I felt like my body was on fire. But all I could see was blackness. I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry this happened to you." I cooed to her as a silent tear escaped and fell to her face. " I will tell you anything you want to know, but right now I need you to rest, and let Sue check you out." I told her, pulling her more into my chest.

"Mom! Sue! She's awake!" I yelled to the ones downstairs.

No one came and no one answered. Just when I'm about to holler again I heard it. An alert howl.

Jumping up from the bed, I felt torn on what I should do. I didn't want to leave her here alone but I needed to see what is going on.


End file.
